


Scarecrows

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Cuddling, Fluffy, Future Fic, Halloween, Love, M/M, Romance, SO FUCKING FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Part of the <a href="http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/post/98876351616/alright-whew-boy-i-am-actually-going-to-do">31 Days Of Halloween challenge</a> on tumblr.)</p><p>A/N: Set in some hypothetical future where they defeat all the bad guys and save the world and Sam and Dean get neighbouring houses in the country and Castiel finally moves in with Dean. (Basically, I decided to combine a bunch of prompts [Fall Leaves for part one, and Spirit, Monster, Demon, and Reaper for part two] and just write an incredibly fluffy and domestic-as-fuck future-fic with Dean and Castiel decorating their home for Hallowe’en.)</p><p>Summary:  <i>Closes his eyes and lets himself sink a bit deeper into the chair. Smiles at the flutter of wings, and feels his heart jump at the sudden weight that slides into his lap. Sets his beer down on the porch and wraps his arms around Cas, instead, knowing that he’s grinning like an idiot into Cas’ shoulder.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas is watching him rake the leaves.

Again.

He seems to have made a habit of that lately.

Dean would be lying to himself – something he’s been trying to quit, largely at Cas’ insistence – if he pretended that it didn’t make his heart hurt. It’s been years since Crowley, years since Purgatory – years since Dean had been with Lisa and Cas had been hanging around, invisible, watching Dean in silence, but – every once and a while, he’s pretty sure Cas still blames himself.

Dean’s been trying to kick that self-blame out of him, too. They’ve both fucked up. Fucked up so many goddamn times, in so many ways; but things, now, are finally okay. The world is safe. Heaven is stable, and Hell is secure; and, for once, nothing is actively trying to kill them. For fuck’s sake, Sam and Dean both even have their own damn houses, and Sam even has a dog, and they’ve both actually done a pretty damn good job of adjusting to civilian life; and Cas, even, is whole and healthy. Has his wings and his mojo and seems happier than Dean has ever seen him – and it’s fucking Hallowe’en in a month, for fuck sakes. Dean might not be the biggest fan, but he’s pretty sure the kids from town are going to wander out this way, eventually. The least Dean can do is put up some decorations and maybe have a bowl of candy hanging around for them.

And, maybe, Cas can help him with that.

He’s pretty sure an angel’s never made scarecrows for Hallowe’en before.

“Hey, Cas –”

The smirk falls when he turns around. Cas is gone. It doesn’t hurt like it normally would have – this time, unlike so many times before, Dean knows that Cas’ll be back – but it does make him sigh. He’s got enough leaves together, at this point. Shoving the damn things into old clothes would be a hell of a lot more fun if he wasn’t on his own. Looks to the other side of the yard, to where Sam’s dog is lying on Dean’s porch, her head on her paws and her tail wagging as she watches him.

“Well? You gonna come keep me company, or what?”

The bark he gets looks more like a grin, as Sally comes tumbling down off the deck; and Dean smiles, and picks up the rake. A few more leaves, and then he can decorate his house. The house that he owns. In the country, with Sam just down the road, and Cas popping in all the damn time.

He never thought they’d ever make it here.

\- - -

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s smiling before he even turns around.

Turns to find Castiel watching him, his lips curved, and his hands in his pockets. It’s an achingly human gesture, for all that he’s still an angel. Has on a pair of jeans, and one of Dean’s plaid shirts, and a pair of Dean’s boots. Dean hopes he never gets into the habit of buying his own clothes. Smiles up at him from where he’s kneeling in the grass, practically knee-deep in leaves.

“Come to help me make scarecrows?”

“Anything you wish.”

God.

Dean takes a deep breath. His chest has gone all tight. Swallows when Cas kneels down beside him, their shoulders bumping. Closes his eyes as Cas curls their fingers together between them.

He’s not sure how he’d ever thought he could live without this.

“I thought you and Sam disliked Hallowe’en.”

“Yeah, well. Figured I’d give the neighbourhood kids something to smile about.”

It’s a full fifteen minute drive into town, and he damn well knows it. There won’t be any kids coming to visit, the more Dean thinks about it - the more he'll admit, really, that maybe he just wants another stab at the normalcy that he and Sam were never able to have - and when Cas ducks his head, smiling – he knows all that; of course he does – Dean swallows, again, and has to take a moment to just breathe. An entire year of living here, making meals together, and going for long walks in the fields together, and waking up next to Cas; and Dean's almost stopped being scared of how well Cas knows him.

“So we just stuff the clothes full of leaves, then?”

“Yup. And prop ’em all up and draw some faces on. Maybe find some straw hats, or something.”

“I see.”

Cas squeezes his fingers, and then lets go. Doesn’t go far. Moves until he’s kneeling in front of Dean, instead of beside him. Stares at him, still smiling; and Dean’s never going to get over how stupid blue his eyes are. Closes his eyes when Cas rests his hands on his knees, and kisses him, soft and sweet enough to make Dean ache. Pulls back; and he’s smiling when Dean opens his eyes.

“Shall we begin?”

Cas looks  _happy,_ as he stares at him – they’ve made it, god, this is  _real_  – and Dean nods, his heart slamming; and reaches for the pile of clothes. Watches as Cas frowns, his head tilting a bit, before he takes the leaves and starts shoving them down a pair of old pants, his lips pressing together with concentration; and Dean ducks his head on a grin – fuck, that’s  _adorable_  – and starts doing the same with an old shirt. Hears Sally bark from down the driveway, and looks up to find Sam walking towards them, a pumpkin underneath each arm and a smile on his face, and –

They made it. They actually made it.

Dean hopes he gets to spend the rest of his life exactly like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas still hasn’t pressed Dean on why they’re doing this.

Hasn’t poked any holes in Dean’s insistence that, _Come on, Cas,_   _the neighbourhood kids might like the decorations._ They both know that they’re too far out of town for any kids to be swinging by. Dean should just be thankful that Cas can read his mind. That he doesn’t need to explain that this, maybe, is yet another thing he never got to do as a kid; and while Halloween might be a bit more complicated than Christmas, due to all the horrid things that _actually_ go bump in the night – Dean wants to do this anyway. He’s never carved a pumpkin before, and he’s damn well going to.

They’ve got a bunch of comically exaggerated random monster-looking creatures littered around the yard, and a bunch of garbage bag ghosts hanging in the trees in the yard. Not at all like real spirits, of course. Dean’s not going for realism, here. Going for the exact opposite, in fact. Just like the reaper by their front door has a damn hood and scythe, and everything – Tessa would probably laugh at him, if she were still around; and Dean is carefully _not_ going to think about her, wow – and the ‘demon’ at the end of the driveway has a plastic red axe and a long red cloak.

Dean hadn’t been able to find any with the right eyes. Hadn’t wanted white, red, yellow or black. Had finally bought one with black eyes, and then painted them bright orange, instead. It’s a bit fucked up, maybe; but Castiel, thankfully, hadn’t said a word. Had just helped Dean to decorate, and –

Maybe this is some kind of closure, too. Maybe this isn’t just reclaiming something he missed out on a kid. Maybe this is taking all the things that have wrecked him over the years and making them harmless.

\- - -

“Dean.”

Dean’s comfortable. Really doesn’t want to move. He has a beer in his hand and he’s sitting on the porch of his _own house_ and Sally’s wandered over again, and is asleep by his feet. Opens his eyes to find Castiel standing in front of him with a pumpkin under each arm. He’s smiling at him, in that way that always smiles like Dean is the best thing that’s ever happened, and – Dean is never going to get used to that smile. He’s never going to get over Cas looking at him like that.

“I found us more pumpkins. Shall I put them with the others, or do you wish to carve any tonight?”

“Too long ‘til Hallowe’en, still. They’ll go bad.”

He sounds a bit like there’s something in his throat.

Castiel is standing there smiling at him, and Sam’s dog is asleep at their feet, and Dean has his own _house_ , and tonight Castiel will be crawling in to sleep beside him, and – how did they _ever_ make it here. How did – realizes that Cas has vanished, and closes his eyes at the sound of wings.

He’s never going to get used to that, either. Never going to get over how much the sound of Cas’ wings calms him. He can’t see them, but he can hear them, at least; and, sometimes, when Cas concentrates really, _really_ hard, Dean can feel them. Can fall asleep with Cas’ wings literally wrapped around him.

He’s the luckiest bastard on the planet.

Lets himself sink a bit deeper into the chair. Smiles at another flutter of wings – they’ve been amassing the pumpkins around the side of the house; Cas probably went to drop them off – and feels his heart jump at the sudden weight that slides into his lap. Sets his beer down on the porch and wraps his arms around Cas, instead, knowing that he’s grinning like an idiot into Cas’ shoulder.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You like me like this.”

And – he does. He _really_ does. Cas is kind of crushing him, sure; but Dean never wants him to move again. Keeps his eyes closed and presses his face deeper into Cas’ shoulder, shivering as Cas’ fingers press against the back of his neck, as Cas leans down to press a kiss into his hair, and – Dean has no one to impress here. He’s safe. Pulls Cas closer and just keeps him there as the yard keeps getting darker around them and the garbage bag ghosts rustle in the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥


End file.
